Reef
Trivia *Reef´s counterpart is Duncan from the Total Drama series and Jonesy from 6teen right down to Jonesy's personality (including his overconfidence, arrogance, bravado and tendency toward being a braggart). *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship and Reef-Lo Relationship. *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Ty for hooking up with hot guests. *Reef has three running gags through the series. One of them is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. Another one is Reef will loose his pants and accidentally shows his "boys." As of the first season, Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. His other more commonly seen gag is a certain seagull will poop on Reef's head. *His parents are either divorced or his mom is a widow, since she went on a date with the Kahuna. *He beat Tuna McGillis in Mini Grom Sectionals when they were kids. *Reef's surfboard is red with a bull's skull on it. However when he broke that surfboard in half, he got a red and white surfboard. *He is the tallest in the group not including his hair. *Reef is the strongest in the group. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *According to Fin, Reef's favorite color is eight. *According to Kahuna his favourite food is fish tacos *In his Teletoon profile, it implies that he will quit his job at one point and later beg to get it back. *He calls his mother "Moms". *His hair is the most important thing to him, as shown in "Mr. Wahine" where Ripper and Lance were going to shave his head and he said anything but the hair. *Reef is shown to be a sexist, as he claims men are better then women at surfing and other things but he was shown defending women in "Mr. Wahine". *Reef tried to take Chillaxland by winning a surf contest, but lost and had to eat fish guts with his team (Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout). *It is revealed in "Charging into the Night" that Reef is afraid of the dark, which is backed up in "Penthouse of Horror". *He and Tuna McGillis have competed against each other in surfing competitions since they were kids. *In "Groms Gone Wild!", Reef said that he hacked Kianu Kole's profile on the computer but is more likely that he had Johnny let him see his profile. *Reef's iPhone is red. *Reef apparently likes hot-dogs/weenies. *Reef owns a red laptop. *Reef wears red wristbands, one on each wrist, all the time. *Reef's tattoo is on the back of his phone. *Reef used to have braces, indicated by an image shown on his surfboard in "A Boy Named Leslie" made by his mother. *Reef used to sleep with a stuffed pig. *His mom did not know that he had a tattoo until "A Boy Named Leslie." *He does not like George Ridgemount because of George's bratty personality. He slammed George to the ground twice on two separate occasions; in "Reef And That Evil Totem", Reef took George to the waterfall and threatened to throw him over it when George refused to give back a mini-totem that was cursing Reef, and in "A Boy Named Leslie", he grabbed George and faked being nice to him and George called him "squid". After Reef's mom walked away, he slammed George onto the suitcases on Broseph's luggage carrier. *One of Reef's pet names is "Reefcakes", as said by Lo in "Grumpy Old Brahs". Fin called him "Reef Cake". *Reef reveals he can play saxophone in "My Fair Leslie". *Reef gets second place in the boys' category in the Gromfest surfing competition. He finishes two-tenths of a point below Fin, who wins in the girls' category. *Reef becomes bald in "Grom Fest". Category:Stoked! Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:16 year olds Category:Teenagers Category:Canadian Characters Category:Green eyes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Brown hair